


Flapjacks

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: After NatM2, Flapjacks, Jed is manipulative, Jed is such a child sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah want to surprise Octavius with flapjacks. The end result was even better than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flapjacks

Jedediah called Larry to the side, on the night after they had all returned from the museum. 

The night guard, who had returned to his job, had carried the miniatures up from the basement - where the exhibits which were not meant to be there had resided the day before - to the reception of the museum, where there was a party to be hosted for their return. 

They were to stay in the Museum of Natural History, thanks to something Larry had done. He refused to tell them what it was, but he had told them he was returning to work at the museum, so they were extremely happy, that they were willing to let the secret slide. 

Well, everyone except Jed. He was going to use the secret to his advantage, somewhat. 

“Hey Gigantor!” he called, and the man made his way over to the desk where the cowboy had been standing. 

He let the miniature stand on his palm, and walked them away from the loud music, into one of the side corridors, so the blond didn’t have to yell to be heard. 

“Yes, Jed?” the night guard asked, raising the small man closer to his face.

“You see how you won’t tell us how you managed to convince McPhee to let us stay?” the larger man nodded. “Well, I’ll let off, but only if you do me a favour.”

“What do you want?” the night guard sighed. 

“I need you to get me something…”

———

It was the next night before Larry could carry out his favour for the miniature cowman. 

The museum was still closed for renovations, so the night guard could quickly get to Jedediah with what what he had asked for. 

The blond noticed Larry as soon as he got to the door frame, and ran towards him, tugging at his pants leg, in an attempt to get him to leave the room. 

The night guard did step a few steps out of the door, careful not to tread on the miniature. 

He picked the small man up, placing him on the take-out food tray in his hand. 

The cowboy looked at him grumpily, but looked at what he was standing on, and grinned. 

“Is this them?” 

“Yup. Why did you want me to get them for you again?”

“Octy’d never heard of them before the other night. He’s always educating me ‘bout stuff, thought I’d return the favour!”

Larry smirked. “Well that’s sweet.” He thought for a second. “Do you want me take you and the box to my office, and then bring Octavius there afterwards. That way you can check they’re right, and you won’t have to share with anyone before you guys have had your fill.”

Jedediah hardly needed to think about it. He would always take the opportunity of some alone time with his Roman friend. “Sound’s great, Gigantor!”

———

Octavius stood on the night guards palm, and tried to work out where they were going. 

Noticing that they were heading towards the staircase, the Roman assumed that he was being taken of the security office. When he was met face-to-face with the door, he knew his assumption was correct. 

The two men entered the room, and, standing on the table, Octavius noticed Jedediah. 

Next to him, was an open take-out box, which gave off the most delectable smell. 

Octavius was too preoccupied trying to work out what could possibly be in the box, that he didn’t notice Larry slipping out of the room. 

“Jupiter, what is that enticing aroma?” 

“That just so happens to be a surprise for you.”

“And what is it, if I may ask?”

“Flapjacks!” Jedediah’s grin of excitement was contagious. 

“You got me flapjacks?” Octavius’ grin mirrored the cowboy’s. 

“Well o’course I did. Weren’t hard to convince Gigantor to get some. I wanted you to try ‘em even since I found out you’d never heard of ‘em.”

“This is so sweet.”

Jedediah’s grin widened. “That’s what I do!” 

The pair both stepped over to the food, and took a bite of the dessert. 

Octavius let out a moan of delight. “Gods, this is heavenly!” He cried. 

Jedediah smirked at the reaction. “Knew you’d like it.”

“Like it!” he took another bite. “I love it almost as much as I love you!”

Jedediah almost choked on the food in his mouth. 

Octavius just smirked. 

“You sly thing.” the blond stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired man childishly. “I love you too.”


End file.
